Kamen Rider Zelda
by NiseDyna
Summary: A young drifter founds herself entangled in a raging war between the humans and a superhuman race called the Virus. My take on Kamen Rider 555.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I've finally decided to scrap the idea of an Ultraman Nexus and Kamen Rider Kiva fanfic (sorry guys), so instead I will merge the characters from both fics into a new Kamen Rider fanfic, based on Kamen Rider 555 (Faiz). **

**Are you ready?**

**5….**

**5….**

**5….**

**STANDING BY….**

**COMPLETE!!!!!!**

**KAMEN RIDER ZELDA (999)**

_Three years ago…_

It was Homecoming Night at Saint Mary Senior High School, Malang. The students there enjoyed the night dancing. Meanwhile, two men are standing near the mini-bar. The first one is rather chubby, wearing a grey coat with brown skin and has short hair. The other one is taller, wearing a black coat with white overalls, and wearing a cap that says "Y2K 4 EVER." He has a cold grin and brown skin. "Principal Garin," The cap man said. "I'm a bit bored here. Can you escort me to the coffee shop? I need to buy a cigarette."

"Same with me, Mr. Yosa," Principal Garin, the principal of the senior high school, said calmly. "I have to attend an emergency business. Maybe I could drop you off in that coffee shop, as I go attend my business. Let's use Auto Vajin." Principal Garin (let's call him Garin from here) and Mr. Yosa, one of the school's teachers, left the dance hall into the parking lot. Garin's motorcycle, Auto Vajin, was silver in color, with some black and red features, based on a basic Japanese racing motorcycle. Around the parking lot, some students of the school are walking around, enjoying the fresh night air. They didn't know that they will be the only people remaining of the school, along with Garin and Mr. Yosa.

Just as Garin and Mr. Yosa left, a girl is talking with her friend over in her cell phone. The girl has a long, brunette hair, with white skin and has black eyes. Her height is around 156 meters, making her having a rather tall stature. She is wearing a grayish uniform with a white suit underneath, and also a red skirt and white socks, with indigo colored shoes adorning her feet. "Hey, Jeni, you missed all the fun," Dellia Airyn, the girl's name, said to her friend from her cell phone. "Naah, that's alright. My parents did need me here in Yogyakarta," Jeni, her friend, replied. "By the way, how's Homecoming?" "Terrible!" Dellia said in disgust. "Even though I'm the President of the Student Body, no one will go out with me!" Jeni laughed. "But, hey, you got your life. I'm sure that special someone will see you," Jeni said, before hanging up. Dellia, smiling because of her friend's message, decided to sit down on a nearby rock, looking over at the river which splits the school from the rest of the city, with her cell phone now set into video camera mode.

Meanwhile, at the party, a young man escorts his two friends through an air-vent. "Tonight, our plan to convert SanMar school students into Viruses will work," The young man said, as he stashes another young man and a girl into the air-vent. "Wish me luck," The young man said again. The two friends then crawled away. The young man then turned around. He had the same uniform scheme as Dellia, but with red pants replacing the red skirt. His suit, however, looked a tad messy. His hair was spiky, with silver streaks along it. The sleeves were fully rolled, unlike the rest of the students who had their long suit sleeves un-rolled. Hanging on the man's neck is a silver tag. "Today, no one will call Cokorda a freak again," The young man, named Cokorda, said. He then mumbled to himself, his muscles rippling like water. Soon white features appear all over his body, and suddenly a huge figure replaces Cokorda in his place. The figure has two lizard heads coming out from the shoulder area, with a one-eyed silver dinosaur-like being in the middle. The arms ended with huge, sharp claws, and a muscular tail appears from behind the beast. The fiend's legs are very muscular, resembling a Tyrannosaurus Rex's. The beast is mostly silver in color, except for his one eye, his razor-sharp teeth, his claws in his arms and legs, an orb located in his chest, and huge spikes coming out of his tail, which are white. This is a Supreme Virus, a superior species of the Virus Race. The Virus Race is descendants of the Orphnoch Race from years prior, a more evolved species. Like the Orphnoch before them, the Virus also appointed themselves as the more superior being then humans, therefore, they think that all humans should be eliminated, or at least converted into a Virus using a technique called "Conversion," a technique similar to the Orphnoch's "Siring" technique. While normal Viruses are colorful, just like usual Rider kaijin, the superior Viruses are mostly silver in color.

Cokorda's Supreme Virus form is a Komodo Dragon, therefore called the Komodo Virus. Students of the school flee in terror as they saw the huge, 3 meter beast standing before them. "Time for termination, begins now," The Komodo Virus said, in a voice that sounds like Cokorda's, only distorted. Energy began to flow at the creature's fists, before the Komodo Virus gathers the energy through his chest orb, before throwing his arms again in front of him, releasing the immense energy from the claws. Outside, Dellia and the other students who aren't inside the hall saw a huge explosion came from the building. She and the others ran towards the source of the explosion, only to find a bunch of ashes. The Komodo Virus, Cokorda's friends, and everyone inside the dance hall seemingly disappeared without a trace. And Dellia captures all of the carnage in her cell phone. She kneels down on the sea of ashes, and began to cry, before the other students calm her down.

At the same time, Garin and his Auto Vajin (without Mr. Yosa), approaches a tall building in the middle of Malang. The building was the headquarters for SHOT, or Secret Humanitarian Observation Team. The organization was the descendant of the Orphnoch's Smart Brain, with the same purpose of genocide and overthrowing the humans' domination on Earth. Everyone who worked for SHOT are Viruses. Garin then parked his motorcycle just outside of the building, before running towards the building, transforming into his Virus form. Unlike Cokorda, his skin was bronze colored. Garin was the Oryx Virus, with three horns on his head and also three, flame-shaped eyes on his face. His legs are similar to the original Oryx's, enabling him to move as fast as sound. His arms are very slender, and ended with hands, ready to slap and punch everyone who comes to his way. On his left hand, he held his dagger weapon. The Oryx Virus was a renegade Virus, Viruses which fight for humanity's sake instead for their own species. The renegade Virus' skin color gradually turns bronze after each action of treason. Garin seems to be doing this for a long time, and he will do his ultimate deed for the humans tonight.

Alarms began to ring as the Oryx Virus ran from the SHOT headquarters, bringing three briefcases in his possession. The process of retrieval was so fast; it couldn't even be described in words. As he hops on the Auto Vajin, he began to shed his Oryx Virus form and transforms back into Garin. "Now to pick up Mr. Yosa," Garin said to himself as he sped away.

Garin and Mr. Yosa arrived in Saint Mary Senior High School. "What the f---…" Mr. Yosa swears under his breath. "I could hear that. Don't use that word again," Garin said. He could hear Mr. Yosa swearing thanks to his enhanced hearing. The two were startled. They saw the entire school complex now turned into ash. In front of them are around 11 students, mourning for the loss of their school. "Who did this?" Garin asked in disbelief. Dellia got up, and gave Garin her pink cell phone. Garin then saw the footage in the cell phone. It sees a girl seemingly running towards the building among the walking SanMar students, before the dance hall disintegrates. Garin then pass the cell phone towards Mr. Yosa, before he gives it to all of the SanMar students. "This must be the actions of the Deadly Aces and SHOT," Garin said to himself. Meanwhile, as the group of 13 people discusses who could destroy their school, a girl crept out from her hiding place at the remaining rubble of the school. The girl, who was previously seen on the video entering the dance hall before it was destroyed, suffers no injuries, except for a tiny scar on her left leg. "Aw man, that could last for a long time," She whispers. The girl then crawled towards the ground and plunges herself towards the river.

**OPENING THEME: ISSA-JUSTIFAIZ'S (to increase the nostalgic value, I'm using the old theme of Faiz for the opening theme of my fic)**

**Episode 1: Standing By! The Rise of a New Hero**

_Three days later…_

Dellia was recovering from the shock of her school's destruction at Garin's mansion, when the owner rang the door. "Coming," Dellia said, running towards the door as her dog, Mr. Bobz, barked in excitement. Since the Saint Mary school's destruction, the remaining students are being cared for by Garin and Mr. Yosa at his large mansion. Dellia then opened the door, and Garin came in, bringing the three briefcases from SHOT headquarters. "Sorry I've gotten the Gears now. I had it hidden in Mr. Yosa's favorite coffee shop in order to avoid detection," Garin said, as he came in. Dellia then called the other survivors, telling them to come towards the living room. Garin then puts the three briefcases on the table, with Dellia, the other survivors, and Mr. Yosa encircling him and the table. "As we know, there are three students who are absent from Homecoming Night. Jeni Juwana, who had to go to Yogyakarta for her grandfather's heart surgery, Kiki Tamara, who was busy caring for the Saint Mary Orphanage near here. And also Raymondus Krishna Citra Buana, who was accompanying Kiki to the orphanage. So we could be sure that they're survived the incident," Garin said.

"What are those?" One of the survivors points to the three briefcases. "Those are Kamen Rider Gears. I've stolen them from SHOT yesterday," Garin said. Everyone gasped in shock. "But that's alright. With us having the Gears now, we could attack the Viruses and defeat them all," Garin explained. Everyone clapped their hands. "But there's one weakness," Garin said again. "Only a Virus could wear the Kamen Rider Gears, also humans infused with dormant Virus DNA. So, if we wear the Gears now, the technology wouldn't work, or we could die. Also, if the dormant Virus DNA in a human wearing the Gears burn up…" Garin stopped his explanation. Everyone looked at him, giving him creepy googlie-eyes. "…the person will die," Garin said. Everyone then gasped again. "So our only hope for victory is if a renegade Virus join our revolution, or have everyone here being injected with dormant Virus DNA," Garin finishes his explanation.

Garin then lifted the first briefcase. "This is the Elantra Gear," Garin said, pointing to the black and white briefcase. "It never passes the prototype stage, and has super speed, as well as super strength, enabling them to lift loads up to 146 ton." Garin puts the Elantra Gear down, and lifts another briefcase, this time blue and white. "This is the Pixel Gear, the third in the series. It lacks the speed that Elantra has, but has an almost equal strength compared to the Elantra Gear, with the user could lift up to 100 ton, and also the Pixelizer is one of the most sophisticated weaponry ever made by man," Garin explained. The man then lifts the final briefcase, colored magenta and black. "The final Gear is the Zelda Gear," Garin said. "The second made, this Gear is the fastest Gear around, faster then Elantra and Pixel combined, but less powerful, but has great functionality. Unlike the Elantra and Pixel Gears, the Zelda Gear had a much friendly system, which allows it to only be ejected from a human when the human wears the gear with an ERROR warning, due to SHOT being too ignorant to make a failsafe that disables the Gear usage for humans. While the Elantra Gear destroys the human cell of the user, and the Pixel Gear literally exhausts the non-Virus user to death," Garin explains again. "Because of the greater functionality and the user-friendly technology, I will use the Zelda Gear as the main resource for the fight against SHOT. I happen to create all three Gears, which enables me to know the system in and out. So I will task Dellia to find the user of the Zelda Gear, as I keep the Pixel and Elantra Gear here," Garin said and gave the magenta-black briefcase to Dellia, as he took the other briefcases and stores it in a glass cabinet. "Please, don't disappoint us," Garin said to Dellia as she prepares for her trip. It could be months, even years, before she could find a suitable host.

_Malang, Indonesia. Present day_

A bus stops at Arjosari Terminal. Passengers came down from the bus; one of them is a girl with a notable scar on her left leg. She was around her early 20s, with a long, black hair, brushed down. Her face showed a rather Japanese descent, with round black eyes. She has a rather tall posture, and has an athletic body. The girl wears a custom made shirt, yellow in color. A name tag that is seen being forcedly sown, and is white in color. The letters on the tag says "CHRISTIE." The girl wears blue jeans, and blue shoes with a hint of black socks. She is bringing a magenta-black bag, probably a luggage. Just as the bus left the terminal, Christie slapped on her blue cap, which has the emblem of the football club Chelsea FC on it. She then saw a man in a fisherman's suit among the crowd. The man seems to stare at her with an evil stare, but just as Christie blinked, the man had disappeared.

(Narration will be in italics)

_It's been three years since I last left Malang. The city looks more modern then usual, a quite accelerated change then most cities. Oops, I've forgot to introduce myself. My name is Christie Diandra Natalia, but you can call me Christie. I was born in Malang, 21__st__ December 1988, and I've left my hometown for New Zealand three years ago. For most girls, I have a rather weird hobby. Do most girls perform extreme bungee jumping and play a little football with some village kids? But my favorite hobby is swimming. Yeah, nothing could beat me in my blue one piece swimsuit in the water. My opponents, who curiously are mostly males, are probably distracted by my sexy body. I wouldn't call myself sexy, but some of the boys at New Zealand said that I had the hottest body for any Indonesian girl. I didn't know it was a complement, or those New Zealanders are major perverts. Well, gotta go! I need to be in touch with my changed hometown._

Just as Christie finishes her narration, she had arrived in Mitra Complex, where most Malang people living in the outskirts shop. She enters the complex, maybe looking for a new look or so. Suddenly…"My God, why did I have to pee right now…" Christie said as she ran towards the toilet, leaving her bag in the toilet door. Just then, Dellia arrived on the Mitra Complex. "Man, it's been 3 years…will someone just take the god damn Gear already!" Dellia shouted inside her mind. In her depression, she accidentally places her hand in a garbage can. "Shoot, my hand's dirty," Dellia said. She then walked towards the toilet that Christie's in, washing her hands on the water tap as she places her briefcase near Christie's bag. After washing her hands, Dellia ties her shoe, and as she does that, the fisherman suit guy from before appears again and took Christie's bag. Dellia then got up and took her briefcase, just as Christie got out from the toilet.

"That magenta-black bag…that's mine! The girl's stolen my bag!" Christie shouted as she chases Dellia. She then grabs Dellia's shoulder and throws her aside. "Give me back my bag!" Christie said. "Hey, that's mine!" Dellia shouted, and whacks Christie using the briefcase. Just as Dellia got up, two slackers, one wearing a blue checkers shirt while the other one wears a yellow Liverpool FC jersey, approach her. "Need help, sweetcake?" Checkers asked Dellia. Dellia just charges forward and beats Christie even more. "That counts for a yes," Checkers said. He then winks towards Jersey. Jersey smiled and proceeds to kick Christie in the gut, before Checkers came forward and gave a hard punch on the girl's back. Just as the two guys prepare to kick Christie, they suddenly stopped and hugged each other, acting like two gay people. Dellia and Christie became puzzled, as well as the mall visitors. Checkers licked Jersey's face, and Jersey…well, it's too graphic to be included here. It was like Checkers and Jersey were commanded by some telepathic command to be lustful towards each other.

Suddenly, the fisherman guy appears, in his hand a canister with the word "BAIT" on it. The canister was opened, and expelled some kind of chemical which causes Checkers and Jersey to act weird. Just as Checkers and Jersey began to perform a French kiss, the fisherman guy launches his fishing net, which nets both Checkers and Jersey. Pulling the net towards him, the fisherman guy then opens his mouth, sapping the life force out of the two men, dissolving them. This is how a Virus feeds. They will either distract or torture their victims before sapping their life forces. People began to flee in terror as the fisherman guy licked the slime that was previously Checkers and Jersey. The fisherman guy then suddenly saw Dellia's briefcase. He then got up and approaches the two.

"Give me the Zelda Gear," The fisherman guy said evilly. "Zelda Gear?" Christie asked. "So that's what inside the bag?" Dellia nodded. "No!" Dellia said to the fisherman guy. "So I will take it by force!" The fisherman guy said, his body ripples like water and transforming into his true form, the Stingray Virus! This virus has a humanoid-fish appearance, with a flat head, equipped with two, small evil looking yellow eyes and a mouth full with flat, bone-crushing teeth, just like a Stingray's. The creature's left arm was a whip, with four stingers on the end, while the right arm was normal. The fiend's coloration was grayish on the back, but with white parts on the chest, face, and the joints. Christie then saw something in the background. "My bag! So it was you who took it!" Christie said in anger, clenching her fist. The Stingray Virus then walked towards them. "Quick! Use the Zelda Gear…whatever it is so we could beat this jackass!" Christie said. "Well, it's worth it to try it," Dellia said.

Dellia then kneels down and opens her briefcase, revealing a belt-like device with some other accessories. She took out the belt, and places a camera-like device on the left, and a flashlight-like device on the right. She then wraps the belt around her waist, and took out a phone. Dellia opens the phone and types in the code. "**999**" was the code. Dellia then presses the "ENTER" button. "**STANDING BY…"** The phone said. Dellia lifts the phone and shouted, "**HENSHIN!**" The girl places the phone, now closed, on the belt. Suddenly…. "**ERROR!**" The phone exclaimed, and ejected itself from the belt. "Right. I'm only human. I couldn't use this belt," Dellia said to herself. "Hurry!" Christie shouted as the Stingray Virus moves even closer towards them. "Here, you try it!" Dellia said and throws the belt and phone at Christie. Christie then puts the belt on around her waist, and opens the phone. "**999**" Christie types in the code, before pressing the "ENTER" button. "**STANDING BY…**" The phone said. Christie closes the phone and lifts it into the air. "**HENSHIN!**" She shouted. Christie places the phone on the belt, standing up, and presses it down so it could fit on the belt. In a tense moment, Christie closes her eyes, expecting for the worse. "_Maybe the Gear couldn't be used on me either, that could spell the end for us_," Christie said in her mind.

But… "**COMPLETE!"** The phone exclaimed. Christie slowly opens her eyes, when the belt generates magenta-colored lines around her body. A bright, magenta light then appears which temporarily blinds the Stingray Virus. When the light disappears, the Stingray Virus opens his eyes, and couldn't believe what he saw. Christie had transformed into a Kamen Rider, with a head design that resembles Kamen Rider Knight, but with yellow eyes instead of blue under the knight-like visor, colored silver. The body design is similar to Kamen Rider Faiz, with the usual black color dominates his body and head design as well as the silver chest plate and protective gears, only with magenta colored lines instead of the usual red; this is called the Photon Blood. The Photon Blood flows through the Photon Stream like blood in blood vessels, ending up in Photon Terminals on the gauntlet areas and at the Power Anklet at the greave areas, the right anklet has some kind of holster. The head design was protected with the Gallant Protector (the knight visor), and the yellow eyes are the Universal Viewer, which gives the Kamen Rider her sight. The Universal Receptor, for hearing purposes, is located on each end of the Gallant Protector. The black material on the suit was Sol Foam, while the protectors are made of Sol Metal. Finally, the chest part is called the Full-Metal Lung, which can withstand a small hydrogen bomb, a lot stronger then Faiz's. Christie had transformed into Kamen Rider Zelda.

**(Insert Song: Masahiro Inoue – Ride the Wind)**

"It works?" Dellia asked to herself. That means that her three year search had been over. Zelda flicks her left wrist and assumes fighting position, before running forward and punches the Stingray Virus. The creature tried his stinger, but thanks to her Full-Metal Lung, Zelda manages to withstand jolts of electricity up to 100 volts! Gasping in shock, the Stingray Virus was hit by Zelda's kicks, before a punch sends him flying. "KISAMA!" The Stingray Virus shouted and charges with a punch, only for Zelda to catch it and performs a simple shoulder throw. Whatever attacks that the Virus thrown; Zelda only absorbs the attack and charges with even stronger ones. "Try your Single Mode!" Dellia shouted. Zelda nods and opens the phone, now called the Zelda Phone. She types in the code "**7982**," before pressing the "ENTER" button. "**SINGLE MODE!**" The Zelda Phone exclaims. Zelda then took out the Zelda Phone from the belt, named the Zelda Driver. She then twists the phone's screen, and a trigger came out from under the screen. A cannon-like device came out from the phone's base. Now the Zelda Phone had been converted into a gun, called the Phone Blaster. In Single Mode, Zelda fires pure Photon Energy from the Phone Blaster in a form of a continuous beam for 3 seconds. The Rider fires around 12 blasts at the Virus, before the phone exclaims once more, "**RECHARGE IMMINENT!**" Sighing in disappointment, Zelda turns the Phone Blaster into the Zelda Phone again, and puts it in the Zelda Driver. When the smoke resulted from the Single Mode cleared, it reveals the Stingray Virus, heavily wounded which is symbolized by blue flames shooting out from the wounds. "Let's finish this, shall we?" Zelda said her catchphrase. "Yeah! Use the Zelda Pointer!" Dellia instructed. Zelda grabs the flashlight-like device on her right side of the Zelda Driver, called the Zelda Pointer. She then puts it on the energy holster at the right Power Anklet, before opening the Zelda Phone again and presses "ENTER." "**EXCEED CHARGE**," The phone said, and a burst of Photon Blood appears from the Zelda Driver towards the Zelda Pointer. A loud beeping sound is heard and Zelda runs towards the Stingray Virus, the beeping sound became faster and faster. Zelda jumped, and fired a small beam from the Zelda Pointer, which creates a magenta energy drill. The Stingray Virus, although having his vision obscured due to the energy drill, can saw what is going to happen next. "Rider Kick!" He exclaimed the immortal words. Zelda performs a traditional Rider Kick with the right leg as the kicking leg, centering energy towards the Zelda Pointer. The kick slams towards the energy drill, causing it to drill through the Stingray Virus. A few moments later, a magenta projection reveals Zelda, landing behind her opponent, which burst into flames. Zelda's symbol, a magenta version of the Gallant Protector, appears on the Stingray Virus' body, before the fiend dissolves into sand. Zelda had performed her finishing attack, the Magenta Smash!

**(End Insert Song)**

Zelda opens the Zelda Phone again, and presses the "END CALL" button. "**DEFORMATION!**" The phone exclaimed and the armor dissolves, revealing a terribly exhausted Christie. "Man, that was awesome!" Dellia said, approaching Christie and helped her to stand. "By the way, sorry I've whacked your head. Name's Dellia Airyn," She said again, holding her hand in front of her. "Sorry I've accused you of being a thief. My name's Christie Diandra Natalia. Nice to meet you," Christie said, accepting Dellia's hand and performs a handshake. "Let's go, I need to introduce you to my friends!" Dellia said. "Friends?" Christie asked. "Yeah, they're the ones who made the Zelda Gear," Dellia said. The two new friends then walked off towards Garin's mansion, with smiles on their faces. The Zelda Gear was a success.

**The Adventure Continues…**

"So, you're the Virus that saved those kids from the fire?" The Elephant Virus asked Brian. "Yes. I've realized how my powers should be used for good, not for evil. I've let two lives flew away due to my personal gains, but this time, I've saved three of them," Brian said, confidently. He then looks at the exhausted Zelda, the remnants of the kindergarten building, and the laundry delivery vehicle which both Niko and Dellia struggles to keep in control. "For doing those heinous deeds, you have pissed me off," Brian said in anger, his body rippling likes water and transforms into a bronze Horse Virus. The Elephant Virus charges his right arm tusk and tries to impale the Horse Virus, but he easily deflects the attack with his shield.

**KAMEN RIDER ZELDA EPISODE 2: BIRTH OF A RENEGADE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**KAMEN RIDER ZELDA EPISODE 2: BIRTH OF A RENEGADE!**

**Episode 2: Birth of a Renegade!**

One night, at a hospital, a man woke up from his long comatose. "Where am I?" The man asked, as he saw the almost empty surroundings. The man has a muscular posture, with spiky red hair. His face suggest that he is probably a foreign man, possibly Dutch. His age is probably around 21 years old. The man stepped out from the bed towards a nearby mirror. Suddenly, after he saw his own reflection, his body started to ripple like water, and in his place, a blue, muscular, Horse Virus stands. This Virus' head looks just like a horse, while two unicorns appear from his shoulder pads. He has a shield on his left arm and a sword in his right hand. "What happened?" The Horse Virus asked himself. Suddenly, he could remember everything.

Two months before, the man had a quarrel with his girlfriend. "Brian van der Wal, why are you doing this to me?" The girlfriend asked. "Hey, Brenda, what's wrong?" Brian, the man's name, asked his girlfriend. Brenda Wilhelmina, yet another Dutch person, slapped Brian on the face. "You forgot my birthday!" She yelled. Brian was being hit by Brenda by a frying pan. "Get out! We're through!" Brenda said as she hits Brian right at the sucker with the pan, kicking him out of her house. Depressed, with a sore crotch, Brian walked out of the area, towards a train crossing. "Hey, idiot! What are you doing? The morning express train is coming!" The signal guard yelled at Brian, but his clouded feelings made him couldn't hear the man's screams. Suddenly, a heavy thud lands at Brian's body, throwing him several hundred meters from his place. He blacks out after that. The morning express train couldn't stop its run; a collision with Brian feels like a fly hitting a car's windshield.

And that's how Brian ended up at the empty hospital, comatose until he was reborn as the Horse Virus. "Now I know…" The Horse Virus said. "I must kill whoever caused me to be like this," He said again. The Horse Virus then grabs a photo of Brian and Brenda. He then tears it into pieces, before transforming back into Brian. He then left the hospital mysteriously.

At the same time, a cowboy impersonator is riding the train towards the Malang Train Station. As he got down, he saw Brian. "Ah, a Virus," The cowboy said. "Finally a partner in crime!" The cowboy then secretly follows Brian around.

"So, you're the user of the Zelda Gear?" Garin asked Christie. "Of course," Christie answered. "You do realize only Viruses and humans with dormant Virus DNA could use the Kamen Rider Gears?" Garin asked again. "I didn't know about that, but somehow I could use the Zelda Gear, or whatever you name it," Christie said, a tone of reluctance is heard in her voice.

**OPENING THEME: ISSA-JUSTIFAIZ'S **

"What the hell was that?" Dellia asked as they left the mansion. "You have no intention in participating in this massive war, don't you?" "Do I look like your typical girl?" Christie asked. "Cause I don't, okay!" She said it as Christie kicked a nearby fence. "I'm a loner, you see, and I can't get in into relationships like that. I'm afraid I will betray them," Christie said again, now in a much softer tone. Dellia then pats her friend's shoulder. "That's alright. I'll accompany you in your journey," Dellia said.

Meanwhile, Brian was still walking when he felt that the cowboy is behind him. "What are you doing?" Brian asked as he turns around. The cowboy sniggers. "I saw that you're a Virus," He said. The cowboy's body then ripples like water. He transforms into an Elephant Virus. This Virus was blue in color, with two, glaring white, pupil-less eyes. The creature's forehead was gold, with a normal left arm and a right arm that looks like a white tusk. The feet were pillar-like, just like the original elephant. The Elephant Virus has large ears, and also a trunk that seemingly merges with his body. Brian then transforms into his blue Horse Virus form. He charges with his sword and tries to slash the Elephant Virus, but the fiend's armor just deflects the attack. "Hm, is this what's you've have?" The Elephant Virus teases Brian. The creature charges and slices Brian with his tusk, before giving him a good head-ram. Brian charges again, but the Elephant Virus just stabs Brian with his tusk arm. Brian then was knocked out. The Elephant Virus steps on his body, his golden head part glows as he reads Brian's mind. Laughing, the Elephant Virus left the scene.

Dellia and Christie were walking as the Elephant Virus arrives on the area, rampaging. Surprised, Christie grabs the Zelda Driver and the Zelda Phone, and types in the code. But, before she could transform, the Elephant Virus performs a body charge, which knocks Christie out. The Virus didn't notice the Zelda Gear; because he was too busy searching for his target. Dellia held her friend in her hands, and shouted for help. A nearby young man hears this. He drops his laundry delivery and rushes to the scene. This man has a white T-shirt and has spiky hair. He is around 22 years old and has a rather muscular body. "What happened?" The man asked as he saw Dellia holding an unconscious Christie. "I don't know, just do something!" Dellia shouted. The man then holds Christie's body and rushes towards his laundry delivery van, with Dellia following.

The Elephant Virus stops his rampage as he found Brenda's house. He then broke in, to find Brenda with another man. Roaring in rage, the Virus stabs the terrified girl to the death, before devouring her new boyfriend alive. "Finally, that pathetic man's revenge had been paid off," The Elephant Virus said, reverting into human form. "Now for my true mission, to retrieve the Zelda Gear!" The Elephant Virus said again as he left the scene.

Brian woke up somewhere unfamiliar, in a dusty room. "Where am I?" Brian asked as he cleaned the dust on his shirt. "You're home," A voice of a young woman is herd. Brian widens his eyes to see who had taken care of him. "Who are you?" Brian asked. The lady laughed. "I'm SHOT Lady, the mascot for the organization SHOT," The woman said. The woman had an orange jumpsuit with a white line in the middle, as well as a headband with the words SHOT engraved on it. "Why do you take me here?" Brian asked again. "You asked too many questions. So I'll give you the heads up. I herd from a reliable source that a girl and his boyfriend died a bloody death on the girl's house," SHOT Lady said. "What's that has something to do with me?" Brian asked. SHOT Lady then giggles, before whispering into Brian's ear. "The girl's name is Brenda Wilhelmina." Brian was shocked. He was even more shocked when SHOT Lady said, "The authorities said that YOU killed them." "So, how do I clear up my name? I didn't do anything but sleep here!" Brian said. "Calm down, SHOT can help you. All you have to do is steal the Rider Gears and work for us," SHOT Lady said. She then saw a blue butterfly flying towards the room. "If you wonder what is the Rider Gears, look at these photos," SHOT Lady said before she took off, chasing the butterfly. Brian looked at the photos, which depicts the Zelda, Pixel, and Elantra Gears' briefcase and the Gears themselves. He starts to wonder if by taking them, he would save his name.

Meanwhile, Christie woke up inside a small bedroom, with commotion underneath it. She slowly crept out of bed and walked down, towards a Laundromat. "Finally, you've woken up," The man from before greeted Christie. "I've forgot to introduce myself. My name is Nikolaus Topas Baruna Putra, my family and I own this Laundromat. You may call me Niko," The man said, and shook hands with Christie. "My name is Christie Diandra Natalia, by the way," Christie said. "That beating on your left side took you out quite considerably," Niko said. "Luckily, my mother has made an ointment made from chosen herbs and bandaged it on your left chest and arm. It should heal in a week," The young man said again.

At the same time, Dellia came out of the kitchen. "Wow, you've waken up. Good time I've whipped out this tea just in time," Dellia said as she handed Christie the tea. As Christie finishes the tea, Niko said, "We're going to the Anak Bangga Kindergarten to pick up some laundry. You are coming?" Christie nodded in agreement. She did pass out for a few hours. It's a good thing she could see the sunshine again.

The Elephant Virus, now in his cowboy human form, is scouring the area for the Zelda Gear. Repeatedly he sighs in frustration as he couldn't find the Gear. "Damn, a city likes this and I couldn't see the Gear anywhere. It's like looking for a needle in a haystack," The cowboy man said. Suddenly he saw Brian. "Hey, Horse guy!" The cowboy man said. Brian heard the call and walked towards the cowboy. "Want to help me search the Zelda Gear?" The cowboy said. "Do it or die!" Brian couldn't do anything as he was forcefully pulled by the cowboy man.

The two then walked towards the Anak Bangga Kindergarten, the same time as Christie, Dellia, and Niko were picking up the children's laundry. "Ah, I love human gathering. Turning them into a chaos will sure lure Zelda!" The cowboy man said, transforming into the Elephant Virus. "What are you doing?" Brian asked. "Making a scene," The Elephant Virus answered, aiming his tusk like a harpoon at the laundry van's wheel. Suddenly, Brian grabbed the Elephant Virus and punched his face. "What are you thinking you jerk?" The Elephant Virus asked in rage. "Are you crazy? People could get hurt!" Brian said. "If you don't want to work with me, fine! I'm doing this myself!" The Elephant Virus said, pushing Brian aside. As Brian runs away from the scene, the Elephant Virus proceeds in his job, firing his tusk at the wheel and the brakes of the laundry van, and also at the kindergarten, causing the van to run out of control and the kindergarten to slowly lit up in fire.

"Hey, what's happening to the van?" Niko asked as the van started to move. "I don't know, but there's a fire in the kindergarten!" Dellia said. "You guys handle the van. I'll do something with the fire," Christie said before she runs off. "Better do what she says," Niko said as he grabbed Dellia and jumped into the rampaging van. At the same time, Brian was walking glumly from the kindergarten when he notices the raging fire had enlarged and screams of three kindergarteners trapped in the fire were heard. Christie was helping the teacher evacuating the rest, so she couldn't save the three. Thinking fast, Brian runs as quickly as he could towards the kindergarten. "I'd rather save another life then killing them for a personal gain," Brian said to himself as he runs towards the kindergarten and grabbed the three kids just in time.

"What's that? Is that a fellow Virus? If so, why's he saving those kids' lives?" The Elephant Virus said as Brian runs towards the kindergarten and saves the kindergarteners in a blink of eye. Suddenly he saw Christie walking towards him, with the Zelda Driver already on the waist and holding the Zelda Phone. "**999**," She typed in the code. "**STANDING BY…**," The phone said after she presses "ENTER". Christie lifts the Zelda Phone to the air. "**HENSHIN!**" She shouted before placing the Zelda Phone on the Zelda Driver. "**COMPLETE!**" The phone exclaimed, and magenta lines began to appear on Christie before a blinding flash of light appears, completing the transformation. Zelda flicked her left wrist before assuming a fighting stance, and runs forward to punch the Elephant Virus. But the Virus manages to retain his composure and proceeds to beat the Rider down with his normal and tusk hands. Zelda tried to kick the creature, but with no use. The Elephant Virus punches Zelda's back, which causes her to fell down to the ground, before kicking her abdomen several times. A final kick sends Zelda several meters away.

"Crap, the brakes' broken!" Niko said as he and Dellia wrestles for control of the van. Dellia then saw Zelda fighting the Elephant Virus. "Hey, that's Christie!" Dellia said. "What?" Niko said as he pulls his head through the window. "Naaah, it can't be," Niko said in disbelief. "Okay, then, maybe we should focus on the van first," Dellia said. Both of them then struggles to fix the brakes.

"The Zelda Gear…it's mine," The Elephant Virus said as he grabbed Zelda and stabs the Full Metal Lung with his tusk arm, before throwing her away and fires his tusk, which blasted Zelda in an explosion. But suddenly, something fast hits his face and he fell down. "Damn it…who did that?" The Elephant Virus asked. Then a blue streak of light appeared in front of the creature and saw Brian. "KISAMA," The Elephant Virus thought. "That's the Virus from before!" He thought again.

"So, you're the Virus that saved those kids from the fire?" The Elephant Virus asked Brian. "Yes. I've realized how my powers should be used for good, not for evil. I've let two lives flew away due to my personal gains, but this time, I've saved three of them," Brian said, confidently. He then looks at the exhausted Zelda, the remnants of the kindergarten building, and the laundry delivery vehicle which both Niko and Dellia struggles to keep in control. "For doing those heinous deeds, you have pissed me off," Brian said in anger, his body rippling likes water and transforms into a bronze Horse Virus. The Elephant Virus charges his right arm tusk and tries to impale the Horse Virus, but he easily deflects the attack with his shield.

Seeing this, Zelda ran forward and kicked the Elephant Virus, before backing up, joining the Horse Virus. Both fighters nodded their heads, a sign that they're allies. The two then runs forwards, with the Horse Virus using his sword to fight the Elephant Virus' tusk, while Zelda uses the Phone Blaster in Single Mode to inflict serious injury. "**RECHARGE IMMINENT!**" The phone exclaimed. Zelda returns the Phone Blaster into the Zelda Phone and puts it in the Zelda Driver, still opened. She then presses the dial "**7**." "**RECHARGE OVERRIDE**," The phone exclaimed, meaning that the phone is rapidly charged and is now ready for use again. This time, Zelda inputs the code "**7932**." "**BURST MODE!**" The phone exclaimed. Zelda pulls out the phone device and turns it into the Phone Blaster again, this time firing bursts of photon energy towards the Elephant Virus, as the Horse Virus uses some body charges to knock the Elephant Virus down.

Meanwhile, Niko and Dellia are still struggling on the van when they saw a dead end. "Oh no!" Dellia shouted. "Fear not!" Niko said, grabbing a clothe hanger. "This will save us." Niko jammed the hanger on the wheel axle, causing the car to stop in an abrupt halt, flinging both Dellia and Niko into the asphalt, in pain but not serious. "God, you gotta tell me before you do that again," Dellia said, rubbing her back. Niko can only smirk in pain.

The Elephant Virus was literally outnumbered by the Horse Virus and Zelda. As the Rider returns the Zelda Phone back to the Zelda Driver, the Horse Virus grabs the Elephant Virus and drags him on the asphalt; bursts of flames appear on the fiend's back as the Horse Virus shoves him to the ground. The renegade Virus then jumped and stands behind the fallen Virus. As the Elephant Virus struggles to stand, the Horse Virus runs forward, and slowly his rear area transforms into a horse, as the Horse Virus assumes his centaur Breaker Form, with his sword ready for attack. The Elephant Virus could only gasp as the Horse Virus slashes his sword on the Elephant Virus' abdomen, the energy resulted throws the Elephant Virus towards Zelda. "Let's finish this, shall we?" Zelda said as she puts on the Zelda Pointer at the right Power Anklet. Opening the Zelda Phone, she presses "ENTER." "**EXCEED CHARGE**," The phone said, and a burst of Photon Blood travels from the Zelda Driver towards the Zelda Pointer, resulting in that all too familiar beeping sound. Zelda runs forward and jumps in the air, assuming a Rider Kick pose with the right leg as the kicking leg. A magenta energy drill was fired from the Zelda Pointer towards the flying Elephant Virus, with Zelda's right leg quickly slamming it, driving the drill through the immobilized Virus, performing the Magenta Smash. The fiend burst into flames, with Zelda's symbol in the background, as Zelda appears behind the now floating Virus body, which disintegrates into ashes. "Yeah! What a fight, Horse dude!" Christie said as her Zelda armor dissolves. But, she was just shouting to thin air, as the Horse Virus now disappears.

That night, at Niko's house… "Thanks for letting us stay on your crib," Dellia said as she, Christie, and Niko were eating at Christie's room. "Nah, it's nothing. You did seem to need a place to stay, and we've coincidentally has an empty room," Niko said. "Hey, Christie, you haven't eaten your spicy beef stew yet," Niko said again. Christie took a spoon-full and puts it on her mouth. A second later… "GAAAH! It's too hot!" Christie shouted and spits the beef stew towards the window. "Try mine, it's cooler," Dellia said, giving her stew to Christie. The girl eats it, and… "GAAAH! It's too cool!" Christie shouted and spits the beef stew (again) towards the window. "What a nekojita (cat tongue, someone who can't stand food too hot or too cold)!" Dellia teases as Niko laughs. The scene rolls towards the Zelda Gear nearby, it's silver tone shines over the light.

**The Adventure Continues…**

"You three had been chosen by SHOT to retrieve the missing Rider Gears," SHOT Lady said as three faces, two men and a rather chubby Balinese girl, lifts up in the darkness of SHOT headquarters.

"You mean that Garin guy gave me his trusted motorcycle even after what I said a few days ago?" Christie asked in disbelief. "Not his trusted motorcycle, a replica of it. Besides, every Kamen Rider needs his or her motorcycle," Dellia said. The two then walked outside. "Behold," Dellia said as she lifted the cloth covering the bike, "The Auto Vajin Mark II!"

"Gimme your bike!" Reinaldo shouted as he punched a motorist and hijacks his motorcycle. As he pursuits Dellia and Niko, his body slowly ripples like water and transforms into his true form, the Century Flower Virus. The Virus body was huge, a bit hunch-backed and black and brown in color, except for a few bulbs on the neck part which glowed yellow, and the flower-like face which has a burning red color, not to mention golden-tipped stalks that functions as compound eyes. Dellia and Niko went to turn on a curb, and suddenly Christie appears on her new motorcycle, ramming the Century Flower Virus.

The scene changes to a climatic battle between Kamen Rider Zelda against the Century Flower Virus, with Niko watching from behind the rocks! The identity of Zelda will soon be uncovered by Niko!

**KAMEN RIDER ZELDA EPISODE 3: HUNTED – PART I!**


End file.
